


Methos Drinks in Joe's Bar

by MERains



Series: Friends or Enemies [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, s 4 ep 10 Chivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MERains/pseuds/MERains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chivalry and death before dishonor leave Methos grinding his teeth and drowning his annoyance in alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos Drinks in Joe's Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the ideas I am only playing with them.

Methos sits on a stool in Joe’s bar contemplating the past week he has spent in Seacouver. When he heard Kristen was in town, he came to Seacouver with one purpose; to pay the debt he felt to MacLeod for killing Kalas. With the death of Kristen Methos feels the debt to MacLeod is paid. MacLeod might feel differently had been aware Methos felt indebted to him but Methos learned a long time ago to keep any debt he felt to himself and to repay any debt he felt his way.  
  
Now MacLeod had his own reasons for killing Kalas but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t have taken advantage of Methos had he known he felt indebted to him. He probably would have wanted him to do something ridiculous that involved helping people. Methos shudders in distaste at MacLeod’s base and childish morals. He would have smirked in amusement over putting Methos to work in some unpleasant manner, preached about the goodness of the cause and then congratulated himself for helping people and teaching Methos a lesson. Ugh, what a horrifying thought.  
  
So Methos came to Seacouver figuring he would repay his debt by convincing MacLeod it was alright to kill Kristen or by killing her himself. He was hoping he could convince MacLeod to let chivalry go and kill her but the fact that he had slept with her or in MacLeod’s words made love to her left him unable to kill her even though he knew it was the right thing to do. MacLeod’s inability to kill Kristen is so hypocritical it is disappointing but it also makes Methos like him more. MacLeod doesn’t have a lot of obvious faults so his hypocrisy makes him both bearable because finally a fault and unbearable because it is so damn annoying. Really if one takes a moment to think about it the man does have quite a few faults. The man is such a chauvinist. Women’s rights groups would be up in arms over his inability to kill them. No wait that really wouldn’t happen. It is definitely time for him to stop conversing with himself.  
  
“More beer Joe,” Methos calls out.  
  
Joe excuses himself from his conversation with his other customers and gets Methos another beer. “So is this a celebration, a wake, or just another day in the life of Adam?”  
  
Methos smiles at Joe and responds “Just another day filled with life, death, and philosophy.”  
  
“What are you and Mac philosophizing about now?” Joe asks Methos.  
  
“Death before dishonor.”  
  
Joe laughs, “That’s Mac’s code not yours. I can’t imagine you bothering to engage in a debate about anything being more important than survival.”  
  
“It wasn’t so much a debate as a few comments, a head shake and a change of subject. What would you say to the subject of death before dishonor?”  
  
Joe leans against the bar contemplating Methos question. “I think a mortal and an immortal view the concept differently. Most mortals have less than a hundred years to live so how we our lives matter. Our lives our so fragile and we have little control over when and how we die. All we can control is how we live in the time we are given. I imagine the immortal viewpoint is different since you all could live thousands of years. The possibility of living so long is a concept I can barely grasp so there is no way I could understand your perspective on the subject.”  
  
“It isn’t my perspective I am questioning it is MacLeod’s. Freaking chivalry and death before dishonor is outdated and mortal. He is an Immortal he should be past this nonsense by now.” Methos complains to Joe.  
  
“Uh huh,” Joe responds doubtfully. “So who is closer in age to MacLeod, you or me?”  
  
Methos looks at Joe, surprised by his question. “Bloody hell you might be onto something.” MacLeod has three hundred and fifty years on Joe however Methos has four thousand and eight hundred years on MacLeod. It’s only reasonable that Joe’s thinking matches a little more with MacLeod regardless of immortality. “God I am so old.” Methos lays his head on top of the bar.  
  
Joe chuckles and refills Methos beer. “No, you just need more alcohol.”  
  
“You are right again Joseph. How did you get wise?”  
  
Joe shakes his head in denial of Methos statement. “I’m not wise. I’m just not arrogant enough to believe I am right all the time.” He looks pointedly at Methos who rolls his eyes in response.  
  
Arrogance, Methos supposes he has an unending supply of it, but it isn’t without good reason. When one lives as long as Methos has one gains a great deal of wisdom. It just isn’t wisdom anyone wants to hear. He gets in such a habit of seeing the big picture that sometimes he misses obvious things. Perhaps he misses obvious things because he arrogantly assumes he knows everything but there is always more to learn. Something he needs to remember if he is going to continue enjoying the longevity of his existence. It isn’t his skills with a sword that have kept him alive all these years; it is his intelligence.  
  
It is good to have someone like Joe around to give him a perspective he can’t normally get as he is the only mortal to know his true identity. Joe Dawson, his sometime friend. Only time will tell if this odd friendship is worth the risk it poses. Methos by nature is not a risk-taker and because of experience he is not an optimist but he hopes MacLeod and Joe are worth the risk.


End file.
